1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a display technology field, and more particularly to a backplane structure and a curved display device.
2. Description of Related Art
Along with the fast improve and development of the display technology, a curved display can not only be applied in a display device of a computer but also gradually applied in home life such as watching TV, performing visual entertainment of multimedia and so on. Because the ultra-thin design of the curved display device can give a strong visual impact for the consumer, the ultra-thin design has become a main development direction of the curved display device. A backplane structure of the curved display device will decide the entire thickness of the curved display device. Besides, the backplane structure is required having a certain strength to maintain the curvature radius to be even and unchanged. Therefore, the design of the backplane structure of the curved display device has become an important research topic of the curved display device.
In the conventional art, the backplane structure of the curved display device adopts a supporting frame having an unchanged curvature radius at every portion of the supporting frame to install in the bottom of the backplane to bend the backplane. However, a portion of the backplane that is near the supporting frame can maintain a target curvature radius, but a portion of the backplane that is away from the supporting frame will cancel a supporting force of the supporting frame because of the resilient force of the backplane such that the curvature radius of the backplane become small so that the curvature radius of an upper portion of backplane and the curvature radius of a lower portion of the backplane are unequal, which affects the installation of the display panel and the appearance of the entire curved display device.